Mind Hack
Mind Hacking is an advanced version of mind wave technology developed by NERKAS Solutions . Description SITUATIONAL ANAYSIS With the advent and rapid adaptation of consumer-based Mind Wave technology, Nerkas Solutions is now in position to fully deploy the Plan 4 initiative—commonly referred to as Mind Jack technology by field operatives. With Mind Jack technology, we can implement direct command and control capability over the human mind. Any individual wearing a HM-987 neuro-tech headset is susceptible to a Mind Jack. In testing, subjects were completely unaware of these mind-control effects. The potential benefits of the program are obvious. While mental control over technology has become widespread and commonly accepted, mental control over other human beings has never before been achieved. The question facing us now is how we, and our allied organizations, can best make use of this advantage. Further briefings on Plan 4 are being developed. Continue to monitor this space for ongoing communications from Dr. Gardner and the Nerkas Board of Directors. HM-987 NEURO-TECH HEADSET.As the Plan 4 initiative—known colloquially as Mind Jack technology—continues to progress, we have received many questions about the HM-987 Neuro-Tech Headset. To answer these questions in the most efficient way possible, we have collected a convenient Q&A section here: Q: What is the relationship between the HM-987 and Mind Jack technology? A: The headset is the device that enables Mind Jacking. While wearing an HM-987, and with the proper hacker training, you are able to take direct mental control over another human who is also wearing a headset. All the target’s thoughts and knowledge will also be transferred to your control. Alternatively, you can also Mind Slave your target, causing them to lose control over their movements and possibly attack their allies. Mind Slaving can be particularly useful in combat situations. Q: Can anyone be Mind Jacked while wearing the headset? A: Yes. Anyone wearing the set is susceptible to direct mental command and control. Please refer back to your signed employee or customer agreement and liability waiver for additional questions on this matter. Q: Will the headset cause me to hallucinate? A: There have been a few reported occurrences of users experiencing temporary hallucinations, commonly referred to as "digital smoke ." If you experience this phenomenon, please contact your Nerkas Solutions sales representative immediately. Q: Does the HM-987 Neuro Tech Headset cause brain cancer? A: Possibly. As a precaution, all Nerkas Solutions field agents, customers with sovereign-level clearance and allied organizations are advised to limit their exposure to this technology to less than 10 hours a day while additional testing is conducted. Q: Does the HM-987 Neuro Tech Headset come in any additional colors? A: Not currently, however new colors and designs are slated to be released in the fall. Attention: Unauthorized access to material contained on this page carries severe civil and criminal penalties, including possible prosecution under applicable laws. Reproduction or dissemination of this information is prohibited and may be punished by imprisonment and/or financial penalties. Product Sheet Category:Characters